Under the Stars
by Ktd123
Summary: Gwen and Trent are lying on the dock alone, asking questions to get to know even more about each other. But when the subject keeps changing, Gwen realizes Trent knows something that she hoped he didn't. A Gwen/Trent one shot from Gwen's point of view.


**I'd never expected Heart Shaped Frame to be so popular. So here's a second one shot, this time Gwen/Trent. It takes place right after Up the Creek, when Gwen and Trent were on the dock. None of the events that happened in Paintball Deer Hunt happened yet. I think this one is much more random than Heart Shaped Frame, and I don't really like it as much. But here it is...**

**Oh yeah... Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, but if I did, Heather would have drowned the first day. Hahaha... **

* * *

Under the Stars

"Favorite actor?"

"Um... Ben Stiller."

"You like that guy?"

"I think he's funny. Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Wow Gwen, never thought you'd have a sweet tooth."

"You thought wrong. Favorite number?"

"36. Favorite food?"

Our game had been going on for longer than I could remember. It was just like the Awake-athon all over again, only this time there weren't dark rings under our eyes and I didn't have to put an effort into staying awake. As long as Trent was there, sleep was out of the question.

"So?" he asked. We lay side by side on the dock by the lake, staring straight up at the sky. "Favorite food?"

"Um…" I thought for a moment before answering. "Pepperoni pizza."

"Cool." He was silent after that, so I turned to look at him. He was just staring at the sky, not saying a word, and looking deep in concentration. He must have known I was looking at him because he turned to look at me. When our eyes met, he smiled and I turned away. I heard him laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about something Cody had told me earlier." Trent said.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Cody." I was regretting letting him get his hands on my bra. I wouldn't be surprised if he brought it to breakfast tomorrow. "What did he say to you?"

"It's nothing." he replied. "He said something about you. I told him if he was lying I could seriously mess up his face."

"You should've."

"I didn't."

"Why not?" I asked. "It would've been funny."

"Because I don't think he was lying." Trent was quiet after that. I figured I should be too. If he stopped talking, he probably didn't want me to ask anything about it. I guess making fun of Cody wasn't the right thing to do considering he was the reason that we were here alone. I'd definitely rather be with Trent than in the cabin with Beth and Lindsay and Heather (actually, I'd probably rather be eaten alive than be in the cabin with Beth and Lindsay and Heather, but that's beside the point.) "Where's the little dipper again?"

"Well," I pointed to one star that was right above my head. "See big dipper?"

"Yeah."

"Follow the handle to that bright star. That's the pole star. And the little dipper's right there." I remembered giving him the exact same explanation during the Awake-athon.

"Cool." Trent replied. I made it less obvious when I looked at him this time. I couldn't believe that out of all the girls at camp he'd choose to be with me, the weird goth girl without friends who has the social skills of a rock. He was a pretty likeable person. If he really wanted to, I'm sure he could've already charmed all of the other girls without even trying. Instead, he chose me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Why do you talk to me?" I saw Trent's eyes widened when I said that.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I just want to know. You're the only person I've ever considered a friend before."

"Well… you're cool. And your hair's a cool color. And you're interesting." he started to say things that I wouldn't believe from somebody else. But I don' t really think Trent would lie to me. "And you're not a snob like the other girls. And-"

"Okay. I get it." I interrupted. "It's just nice to know there's someone out there that I get along with." And it also helps that he plays the guitar like a god… and he's got really cute green eyes… and he brings me muffins when I miss breakfast…

"You know, that pole star thing is really bright." Trent's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied. "When I was younger, I always thought it was my own personal star. I made wishes on it until I was, like, eight."

"That's cool."

"Yeah," I said. "And I always thought it followed me wherever I went. Whenever we went on vacations I'd always check to make sure it came with me."

Trent laughed. "It looks like it followed you here too."

I rolled my eyes. "So who's your favorite singer?"

* * *

"What's your favorite part so far here on the island?" I asked him. It was probably a half an hour of questions later and we were still going.

"Um… some of the cool people here, like you and Owen."

"You actually like Owen?"

"He's funny." Trent replied. "That thing when he burped the ABC's was awesome."

"You go with that."

"My turn?" When I nodded he asked, "What's your _least_ favorite part about the island?"

"Heather…" I growled. "That ugly, stupid, evil, diary-reading idiot!"

"I should've known. Reading your diary to the entire world was pretty cold." I froze. The diary. He hadn't mentioned anything about it since we went camping in the woods. Not until now.

"Haha… yeah… my diary…" I blushed. I saw him look towards me from the corner of my eye and made sure to keep looking at the sky.

"Who was that about exactly?" he asked.

"Um…"

"The 'custom-ordered distraction' for you?"

"I…"

"McHottie?"

"How the heck do you remember all that?"

"At first I thought you might've been talking about Justin."

"Justin?" I asked. "Seriously, where did that come from?"

"Somebody else called him McHottie." Trent explained. "But anyways, Cody thought you were talking about him."

"Cody?" That's even farther away than Justin.

"But neither of them play the guitar…" I stopped breathing at that point. I knew Trent wasn't a complete idiot, and if that wasn't giving it away, I don't know what was. "So… I kinda figured…" But that meant that he knew that I- "Come on Gwen, breathe!"

"Sorry." I had been holding my breath that whole time. I yawned.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked. "Because you can't fall asleep now!"

"I'm not going to fall asleep." I said, glad that he was off the diary subject. "I'm sleeping here. We don't have another challenge for three days."

"I'll stay with you, then." Trent smiled. "And I won't mention the diary again."

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" I heard a voice say. It was airy and nerdy, and I knew it was Harold's. I must've fallen asleep, and Harold just happened to be in my dream.

"I remember when Katie and I fell asleep together in the Awake-athon." This voice was higher and cheery and I recognized it as Sadie's. Why would she be in my dream too? "It wasn't as cute as this, though."

"GET AWAY FROM MY GWEN!!" I heard a voice coming towards me a distance. I knew it was Cody. This was officially a nightmare. "You heard me! Scram!" I heard his footsteps near my ear and realized that I wasn't dreaming. "WAKE UP!!" I opened my eyes to see what was going on and screamed. Cody was right in my face.

"What the heck?" I pushed his face away and looked around. It was morning and I was still lying on the dock. Cody, Harold, and Sadie were standing around me. But they weren't important. The fact that I was lying practically on top of Trent was what mattered. I had been curled up against him, and his arm was placed conveniently under my head like a pillow, his hand on my shoulder.

"Get away from her you girl stealer!" Cody was lightly kicking Trent, who was still asleep. "Do you hear me? Let go of Gwen!"

Trent opened his eyes slowly and yawned. When he saw me he smiled. When he saw everybody else, he looked confused. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said, sitting up. I licked my finger and attempted to flatten my hair, which I knew was in a horrible condition. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Neither do I. But where did you guys come from?" Trent asked.

"We found you on our way back from breakfast." Sadie said. "It was soooo cute!"

"Well, forget you saw anything. I'm going to shower." I got up and brushed off my skirt. I was back to being the usual, less friendly Gwen. I started to walk towards the cabins when I heard someone following me. "Would you stop stalking me Cody?"

"Do I really look like Cody to you?" It wasn't Cody. It was Trent. I let him walk next to me. "I didn't expect all that."

"Neither did I." I replied. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." He answered. "I'm sure it'll make a nice page in your diary."

"Hey!" He walked off towards the cabins before I could stop him. I'd never tell anyone, but in the end he was right… it _was _a nice page in my diary. And even if the world knew that Trent was the one that I had written about, it was suddenly fine with me. It's not like they wouldn't have figured it out by now.

* * *

**So... yeah. If you pay really close attention, Trent actually knew from the beginning that Gwen liked him. The thing he thought Cody wasn't lying about was that Gwen had a thing for him. And Harold is going to make a surprise appearance in each of my one shots (because he rocks!) I personally don't really like the way this turned out, but if you do, tell me! I love Gwen/Trent, and I wish it turned out better. Expect an Owen/Izzy one shot within the next week. Duncan/Courtney's after that. Please review!**


End file.
